Antes e depois
by RainbowReflex
Summary: Antes e depois de Voldmort. A vida é demasiado complicada, mesmo para a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.
1. A Queda

_N/A: Como vocês sabem, todos os sítios descritos aqui, como todas as personagens são pertencentes à grande escritora que nos permitiu desenvolver estas fics: JK Rowling._

_Empero q gostem._

Capítulo I – A queda.

Pararam ao pé do lago. Havia tanto tempo que ali não estavam. Sabia bem respirar aquele ar novamente; o ar inconfundível de Hogwarts. Hermione olhou os amigos, as recordações passando-lhe sucessivamente pela memória, cada uma delas. As boas, as más, as especiais. Sorriu ao ver que os outros sentiam o mesmo. O entendimento sem palavras sempre fora a arma da sua amizade.

Dirigiram-se os quatro para junto do túmulo de Dumbledore. Harry foi o primeiro a sentar-se na relva, que parecia mais verde junto daquele tributo a um moribundo à muito esquecido por alguns. Ron, Ginny e Hermione seguiram-lhe o exemplo.

Ficaram em silêncio. Aliás, naquele dia não tinham dito muito… Agora que as trevas haviam desaparecido definitivamente das suas vidas, não havia muito a dizer. Limitavam-se a contemplar o mundo à sua volta, aquele que nunca antes haviam visto com os olhos de quem realmente vive.

- Agora sim, podes descansar em paz. – Disse Harry dando a mão a Ginny.

- A guerra, finalmente acabou. O mundo que querias é finalmente teu. – Deu a mão a Hermione.

Esta, ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo. Queria dizer tanto… Acabou por sorrir, mais uma vez. Um sorriso sincero e infantil, daqueles que pensava que se haviam extinguido do seu rosto.

- Foste nosso pai durante os anos que passámos aqui. Serás sempre o melhor como professor e amigo.

Ron deu uma mão a Hermione e pôs a esquerda sobre o túmulo.

- Obrigada por tudo o que fizeste por nós. E por todos.

Se a música que ouviram era real, não o sabiam. Mas sentiram dentro de si aquela melodia que as criaturas do lago haviam cantado no último dia do sexto ano em Hogwarts. Uma canção que lhes tocou na parte mais sensível do ser, e os elevou para além da linha que separa a vida da morte.

--

Hermione apanhou, como sempre, o Expresso de Hogwarts que a levaria para o seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Dirigiu-se a King's Cross, à plataforma inexistente para muitos, à hora exacta.

Os pais, imensamente ocupados com o seu trabalho, não a puderam levar à estação. E esse foi o primeiro sinal de que aquele ano ía ser diferente. Noutros tempos, ela encontrar-se-ia ali com Ron e Harry, e iriam juntos arranjar um compartimento numa carruagem, onde pudessem contar todas as novidades de Verão. Naquele dia, porém, ela teria que fazer a viagem sozinha. Nenhum dos dois viria para a acompanhar, nem sequer para regressar à escola. Para Harry, não fazia sentido voltar. O rapaz que sobrevivera queria restituir a paz, fazer o que lhe competia. Em poucas palavras: salvar o mundo mágico. Ron, o ruivo e sardento Ron, como seu melhor amigo, não o deixou. E contra todos os pretextos de Harry para ir sozinho, Ron desistiu da escola e acompanhou-o na sua busca. A última do trio dourado, a pequena Hermione, sempre a melhor do seu ano, não quis desistir daquilo que lhe iria garantir a vida futura. Apesar de Ron argumentar que ela tinha sido egoísta, Harry tinha percebido o seu lado.

Uma campainha tocou e Hermione acordou do seu estado de hipnotismo. Se tinha lutado para estar ali, não ía desistir. Tinha que acabar o ano, tinha que continuar. Ultrapassou a parede certificando-se de que nenhum muggle a tinha visto, e vislumbrou o comboio que a levaria à escola dos seus sonhos, onde sempre se tinha sentido segura. Procurou por Ginny… Não a viu. Como poderia ver? Ginny, apesar da insistência de Harry, acabara por seguir os passos do irmão. Desistira de tudo para seguir o seu verdadeiro amor. Talvez o amor a tivesse cegado? Sentiu-se vazia. Nunca sentira tal sensação… A do amor incondicional…

Alguém lhe deu um encontrão e ela voltou de novo à realidade. Não pensou mais. Meteu-se na primeira carruagem que encontrou e aí ficou até a viagem acabar. Sozinha. Quando saiu, viu Hagrid gritar aos alunos do primeiro ano. Alguém amigo continuava por perto! O ano iria passar. Hagrid era uma presença forte e ía acompanhá-la! Passou pela multidão de alunos que se amontoava para entrar numa carruagem puxada por ninguém, ou talvez por uns animais estranhos parecidos com cavalos. Conseguiu enfiar-se numa delas, com dois rapazes e uma rapariga do terceiro ano. Olhou-os, e algo lhe pareceu familiar.

- Não, Frank! Este ano vamos ter imensas aventuras! Sabias que dizem que o Harry Potter descobriu montes de passagens na escola?

- A sério? Vamos descobri-las todas!

- Vocês deviam pensar em estudar! – Disse-lhes a rapariga de olhos muito verdes. – Tu principalmente, Bran. As tuas notas não são brilhantes!

- Emily, poupa-me! Não sou nenhum marrãozinho como tu!

Emily virou-lhes a cara não se importando com o que tinha ouvido e encolheu os ombros.

- Vá lá! – Resmungou o suposto Frank. – Emily, tu podes ser aquela, a amiga do Potter. A dos cabelos castanhos. E vens connosco descobrir tudo!

Hermione olhou o mundo fora da janela e esboçou um triste sorriso. Não se importou com o facto de a terem mencionado, ou a Harry. Pensou apenas que nenhuma aventura daquelas iria acontecer mais entre os três. Agora, era cada um por si… Ou ela por si.

Assistiu a tudo o que se passou nessa noite. À selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano, ao jantar, às palavras dos amigos que ainda ali estavam. Tudo lhe pareceu passar-lhe ao lado, como se ela fosse uma mísera espectadora da sua própria vida. Nessa noite, custou-lhe a adormecer. Quando os seus olhos se fechavam por alguns segundos imaginava Ron a ser atingido, Harry a ser morto.

Oh, como ela sentira falta daqueles corredores mutilados de alunos que se atropelavam, contentes, sorrindo, por voltarem a ver os seus amigos! Sentou-se num banco, num dos muitos jardins do castelo. O Sol quase não brilhava. Primeira aula da manhã: duas horas de Poções.

- Porquê a mim? – Murmurou para ninguém olhando o seu horário.

- Herbologia não é muito melhor… - Alguém lhe respondeu, sentando-se a seu lado no pequeno banco de pedra.

Era Luna, a rapariga dos grandes cabelos loiros e dos hipnotizantes olhos azuis. – Como foi o teu Verão, Hermione?

- Foi igual aos outros… E o teu?

- Oh, o meu foi fantástico! – E nos minutos de decorreram até ao toque, a rapariguinha descreveu q Hermione tudo o que tinha feito, as criaturas mágicas, ou imaginárias, que tinha encontrado. O único problema é q a sua ouvinte não assimilou nada do que a outra disse… Até que algo despertou a sua atenção.

- Não te preocupes, Hermione! Eles estão bem! Como poderiam não estar?

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se.

- O quê?

- Sim! Como poderia acontecer algo de mal ao rapaz de sobreviveu? O Ron protege-o. Não tens que te preocupar!

- Sabes alguma coisa sobre eles? Diz-me, Luna! – Hermione agarrou-a pelos ombros tentando arrancar-lhe tudo o que ela sabia. Luna, por sua vez, não se espevitou, como era costume. Fez com que a amiga se sentasse no banco e só depois lhe respondeu:

- Tens que ter fé, Herms. Fé!

Naquele preciso momento, a campainha impediu Hermione de lhe dizer que não tinha respondido à pergunta. Luna, como que extasiada pelo barulho, levantou-se, despediu-se e foi para a sua aula de Herbologia nos campos. Deixando Hermione sem saber o que pensar.


	2. A Queda Segunda parte

_N/A: Como vocês sabem, todos os sítios descritos aqui, como todas as personagens são pertencentes à grande escritora que nos permitiu desenvolver estas fics: JK Rowling._

_Aqui está o segundo capítulo.. Espero q goooosteem! >D_

Capítulo II – A queda, segunda parte.

A semana seguinte passou extremamente devagar para Hermione. Em cinco dias, fora a duas aulas e o mais incrível é que não sentia o tempo passar. Para ela, o relógio tinha parado no momento em que entrara naqueles imensos portões. Estar nas aulas sem eles, não significava nada! O dormitório parecia tão vazio sem Ginny e a sala comum tão fútil sem os cadeirões junto à lareira ocupados. Nem ali, junto do lago, ela conseguia sorrir… E ela sabia que o lago sempre tinha sido um dos sítios de que ela gostava mais, por toda a sua beleza.

Hermione respirou fundo e encostou-se à árvore centenária que já os tinha abrigado ali tantas outras vezes.

Até os insultos foleiros de Malfoy lhe davam saudade. Onde estaria ele? Desaparecera do mapa depois de Dumbledore ter sido morto. Talvez estivesse com Snape. Num lugar mau, de preferência! Falar mal de Malfoy sempre fora um prazer. Hoje, porém, era-lhe indiferente.

O seu coração bateu mais forte quando ouviu passos. Olhou e viu Luna outra vez. Não a tinha encontrado mais durante a semana que passara, mas desta vez ela não ia escapar!

- Então Herms, como vai isso?

- Importas-te de não me chamar 'Herms'?

Um assobio saiu dos lábios da loira.

- 'Tou a ver que hoje isso está mau!

- Porque é que no outro dia não me disseste o que sabias?

- O que sabia sobre o quê?

Hermione puxou-lhe a cara de modo a ficarem frente a frente.

- Sobre o Harry!

Luna suspirou.

- Eu não sei nada. Mas suponho que ele esteja bem. Achas que ele não está?

Hermione olhou a relva, desanimada…

- O problema, _é que eu não sei_! Tinha esperança que tu me pudesses dizer alguma coisa…

- Nah… Mas olha, – disse tirando o livro de Poções do saco. – Já viste o que estamos a dar? Tu deste no ano passado. Podias explicar-me? O novo professor de Poções é pior que o Snape! Mas tu deves saber, tiveste a primeira aula com ele.

- Não sei quem é… Não fui a essa aula. E não estou, sinceramente, interessada em conhecê-lo nem que fosse a reencarnação de Merlin.

- Ah, eu estava! Já viste alguém mais bonito? Embora aquela barba estragasse um bocado a figura. Dumbledore era a cara chapada do Merlin. Já algum dia tinhas pensado nisso? Fantástico!

- Luna! Por favor… – Aquela fala de Dumbledore no passado quebrou-lhe qualquer coisa no interior da alma.

- Ok, ok! Não me tinha apercebido que isso ainda te … – A fala acabou abruptamente. Hermione olhou para a amiga e quando se preparava para lhe perguntar o que se passava, viu o que mais a assustou.

Os olhos de Luna estavam brancos! Todo o seu corpo tremia compulsivamente.

- Luna? Luna! – Hermione pôs-se de joelhos e agarrou-lhe um braço. – Luna, estás bem?

A loira despertou, teve uma leve convulsão, e tão depressa como uma snitch agarrou os ombros de Hermione com tanta força que as lágrimas vieram aos olhos da morena. Então, com uma voz arrastada e sobrenatural, Luna falou:

- E quando o Sol se puser no terceiro dia, ele vai-te ser roubado. Aquele que te apanhou o coração e te fez querer mais. E o homem cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado cairá nas profundas trevas mortificadas de escuridão que ele próprio criou. Vocês são a chave!

Calou-se abruptamente, pegou na cara de Hermione, olhou-a com aqueles olhos estranhos e disse-lhe:

- Quando o terceiro dia findar!

E sem mais nada, desmaiou. Hermione ficou onde tinha estado a ouvir aquela estranha voz, olhando o vazio, um monte de perguntas formando-se na sua mente.

Um grito quebrou o silêncio. Hermione susteve a respiração e então viu Lavender a correr para si.

- Hermione? Estás bem? Oh, meu Deus! Quem é esta? – Agarrou Hermione, levantou-a e gritou-lhe estridentemente:

- Que é que tu lhe fizeste?

Hermione olhou-a mas apenas viu uma sombra desfocada. Soltou um grunhido como sinal de que não tinha percebido.

- Eu perguntei, o-que-é-que-lhe-fizeste! – Respondeu Lavender abanando-a. Hermione nem um som conseguiu soltar. A garganta prendeu-se, o seu corpo ficou sem força e a parte consciente do seu ser desvaneceu-se.

Abriu os olhos e uma intensa dor de cabeça atingiu-a. Pareciam enormes picadas de cada lado da testa. Sentou-se na cama e se não fosse uma mão forte a segurá-la, tinha com certeza caído do sítio onde se encontrava. Olhou para ver quem a tinha segurado e deu de caras com Mc Gonnagal.

- Acho que é melhor permaneceres deitada. – Disse com a sua voz autoritária.

A sua professora preferida, agora presidente da escola encontrava-se ali. Com uma expressão facial pensativa, em tudo parecida á de Dumbledore. Excepto talvez na simpatia dos seus olhos. Os olhos de Minerva não mostravam qualquer tipo de sentimento. E, segundo Hermione havia reparado, uns pequenos cabelos tinham aparecido no meio do seu carrapito. E na sua cara, umas olheiras de quem não dorme muito bem nos últimos tempos acentuavam-se a cada palavra que pronunciava. Então Hermione lembrou-se.

- Onde está Luna, professora? Ela disse-me, ela…

Mc Gonnagal não a deixou acabar.

- Ela está bem. Saiu no próprio dia. O que é que ela te disse?

Hermione ía começar a falar, mas arrependeu-se. Em vez disso, suspirou. A sua professora, finalmente, mostrou quem realmente era. Sentou-se na cama da aluna e disse-lhe com uma voz suave:

- Ele morreu, Hermione. Quer tu aceites isso, quer não.

- Com ele era sempre tão fácil… As palavras fluíam! Como se à partida soubéssemos que podíamos confiar naqueles olhos. – Hermione corou. – Não quero dizer que não posso confiar em si, professora. Mas… Ele era diferente.

- Eu sei. – Disse esboçando um sorriso. – Ninguém sente tanto a falta dele como eu, garanto-te. Mas Dumbledore está connosco. Estará sempre.

Levantou-se, encaminhou-se ao gabinete de Madame Pomfrey e minutos depois trouxe de lá um pequenino frasco. Tirou-lhe a rolha e disse a Hermione para beber.

- É uma coisa simples. Só para poderes sair daqui.

Hermione bebeu como lhe haviam mandado.

- Onde vamos?

- Falar com Dumbledore.

Hermione ficou atónica, mas seguiu Mc Gonnagal pelo emaranhado de corredores. Só quando avistou a grande estátua, percebeu onde iam.

Pararam em frente das grandes asas da estátua que impedia a passagem para o antigo gabinete de Dumbledore e só então Hermione percebeu como ía falar com alguém morto.

- Partidas mágicas. – Disse Minerva, e a estátua girou. Porém, antes de começar a subir os degraus, Mc Gonnagal sorriu para Hermione.

- Precisamos de alguma alegria… Dumbledore sempre gostou dos gémeos Weasley.

Hermione sorriu também. Se eles soubessem…

Entraram no gabinete e Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si. O espaço não estava muito diferente de quando Dumbledore o ocupava. Os móveis eram os mesmos, apenas o conteúdo era diferente.

- Senta-te.

Hermione assim o fez.

- Vou deixar-vos. Ele vai aconselhar-te melhor que eu. – Mc Gonnagal saiu de trás da secretária e dirigiu-se à porta. Quando se preparava para sair, Hermione chamou-a.

- Professora…

- Sim?

- Eu não quis dizer que não confiava em si… – Disse olhando as mãos.

- Ninguém pode substituir Dumbledore, Granger. Sempre soube isso. – E sem mais palavras, rodou a maçaneta e desceu as escadas.

O pequeno compartimento ficou em silêncio. Hermione olhou todos os retratos que ali se encontravam mas não o encontrou. Onde estaria ele?

- Professor?

- Acho q agora sou apenas Dumbledore.

Então Hermione viu-o. Estava mais abaixo que todos os outros, num sítio onde mesmo sentado se podia conversar com ele sem ser preciso levantar demasiado a cabeça.

Hermione virou a sua cadeira para ele e continuou a brincar com as mãos. Não queria ser a primeira a falar. Mas Dumbledore esperou pacientemente até que ela arranjasse coragem.

- Sabe porque estou aqui?

- Não faço a mais pequena ideia.

Hermione suspirou e então relatou a sua pequena história:

- Estava com Luna no jardim ao pé do lago, quando ela começou a agir de maneira estranha…

Fez uma pausa, como que para se lembrar de tudo o que acontecera. Dumbledore voltou a esperar. Sempre pacífico.

- Os olhos dela ficaram brancos, e o corpo todo a tremer… Eu não fiz nada! Estávamos só a falar… Ela agarrou-me e disse coisas sem sentido! E desmaiou logo a seguir! Não lhe pude perguntar mais nada… E ela saiu nesse mesmo dia da enfermaria e eu não. Aliás, nem sei quanto tempo lá estive! – Falou depressa, como se temesse que as palavras lhe fugissem. Estava nervosa, como estaria antes de um teste importante ou de um exame. Permaneceu em silêncio para ouvir a resposta de Dumbledore, mas esta não chegou. Hermione olhou-o nos olhos escondidos pelos óculos em forma de meia-lua.

- Professor?

- Como é que disseste que os olhos dela ficaram?

- Brancos… Totalmente brancos.

- E o que é que ela te disse?

- Eu, eu não me lembro bem. Mas qualquer coisa sobre alguém que me ia ser roubado no terceiro dia. E que eu era a chave… E disse-me também que Voldmort cairia. Isto faz algum sentido para si?

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

- Não te vou mentir, nem omitir nada, Hermione. Fiz isso demasiadas vezes com Harry pensando que o estava a proteger, mas só me enganei… Segundo o que me descreveste, eu diria que Lovegood teve uma premonição.

Hermione ficou estática. – Premonição? Como a profecia que foi feita ao Harry?

- Não… Duvido que se trate de uma profecia. Tu não o sabes, mas a tua amiga é parente da professora Trelawney. Embora ela seja demasiado nova para profetizar alguma coisa, creio que ela consegue "ver" o futuro. Não com bolas de cristal ou através do chá. São momentos que não consegue controlar, que a atingem. Ela não se lembra do que aconteceu junto ao lago. Segundo ela, foi apenas uma quebra de tensão provocada pelos estudos.

Hermione sentiu-se empalidecer. Como poderia alguém "ver" o futuro?

- Mas, professor, eu não faço ideia do que ela quis dizer com aquilo! Como é que vou saber? Terceiro dia a partir de hoje? E Voldmort será derrotado? – Pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. – É demasiado confuso! – Murmurou.

Dumbledore inclinou-se na sua cadeira e falou-lhe com uma voz melodiosa.

- Oh, Hermione. És a melhor aluna do teu ano! Vais conseguir juntar todas as peças.

- Acho que já não sou a melhor aluna… – Disse em voz baixa, continuando com a cabeça escondida.

- Eu sei. A Minerva já me informou sobre as tuas "escapadelas". Que se passa contigo? Nunca faltaste a nenhuma aula, Hermione.

- Eu sei. Mas não consigo voltar. Já não faz sentido.

- O quê?

- O facto de eles não estarem. De ninguém estar.

- O Hagrid continua fiel a Hogwarts. Esqueceste-te dele?

Um vazio preencheu-se e a pequena conseguiu ver alguma luz. Mas, realmente, tinha-se esquecido o seu amigo meio gigante.

- Não me esqueci totalmente… Mas não é a mesma coisa. Parece tudo tão vazio sem as piadas de Ron ou a presença de Harry.

- Foste tu que escolheste este caminho, Hermione. Se foi a escolha certa, não sei. Mas sei que és uma excelente aluna e mereces estar aqui! Não desperdices essa oportunidade.

Hermione olhou o seu antigo professor e sorriu-lhe.

- Não a vou desperdiçar! Obrigada!

Dumbledore retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

- Está na altura de devolvermos o gabinete à professora Mc Gonnagal ou ela ainda nos expulsos daqui! – Disse-lhe, sorrindo com os olhos. – Adeus, menina Granger!

Hermione levantou-se e arrumou a cadeira.

- Adeus, professor!

- Quando te sentires perdida, visita o Hagrid.

- Assim o farei! Adeus.

Hermione encaminhou-se para a porta e abriu-a, mas a voz de Dumbledore impediu-a de prosseguir.

- Hermione…

- Sim?

- Deixei de ser professor. Agora, sou apenas Dumbledore!

Hermione não encontrou palavras. Talvez não as quisesse encontrar… Despediu-se com um aceno, fechou a porta, desceu os degraus e encaminhou-se para a Sala Comum. Estranhamente, não encontrou ninguém no caminho. Talvez as aulas da tarde ainda não tivessem acabado. Não ligou muito a isso. Queria recuperar o tempo perdido! Queria seguir o caminho que escolhera… Sentiu pena por ter perdido Dumbledore. Ele é daquelas raras pessoas que se deseja que vivam para sempre. Mas ele não estava perdido… Nunca estaria.


End file.
